1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a sunshade assembly which, as occasion demands, covers a sun roof opening formed in a roof of a motor vehicle, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a sunshade assembly which is associated with a sun roof construction of the type which uses a transparent panel, such as glass panel, plastic panel or the like, as a sun roof proper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One conventional sunshade assembly is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model First Provisional Publication No. 60-51121. The sunshade assembly is associated with a sun roof construction of a motor vehicle. The sun roof construction uses a glass panel as the sun roof proper, which is detachably mounted on a roof of the vehicle to cover an opening formed in the roof. The sunshade assembly is installed below the opening of the roof and has a curtain of cloth which is movable foreward or backward to close or open the opening. That is, the curtain has lateral sides slidably supported, via shoes, by guide rails which are secured to the side edges of the opening to extend along the same.
However, due to its inherency in construction, the above-mentioned conventional sunshade assembly has the following drawbacks.
That is, when the curtain assumes a position other than its fully extended position, that is a half-closing (or half-opening) position relative to the sun roof opening, unsightly creases and wrinkles are forced to appear particularly at a middle portion of the curtain. This deteriorates not only the internal appearance of the vehicle but also the proper function of the sunshade assembly.